Tatra
Available Regions *Bratislava *Trnava (Aendarus) *Nitra *Trencin *Zilina *Banska Bystrica *Kosice *Presov *Liptovsky Mikulas (minor region) *Brezno (minor region) *Poprad (minor region) *Trebisov (minor region) 'Region Buffs All minor regions have the following buffs: *+30% terrain defense (Poprad has +50%) *0% attack power (Poprad has +5%) *-70% separatist success chance *-40% terrorist chance *-35% economy (Poprad has -20%) *Level 2 Units *Start with 5,000 units Bratislava has the following buffs: *-15% terrain defense *+25% attack power *+10% separatist success chance *+50% terrorist chance *+45% economy *Level 5 Units (other two cities have Level 3, even if separated) *Start with 15,000 units Trnava has the following buffs: *+5% terrain defense *+10% attack power *+15% separatist success chance *+5% terrorist chance *+20% economy *Level 4 Units (other two cities have Level 3, Level 2 if separated) *Start with 10,000 units Trencin and Nitra have the following buffs: *+10% terrain defense *+15% attack power *+35% separatist success chance *-5% terrorist chance *+15% economy *Level 4 Units (Level 3 if separated, Level 3 in other cities) *Start with 10,000 units Banska Bystrica and Zilina have the following buffs: *+20% terrain defense *+5% attack power *+10% separatist success chance *+5% terrorist chance *+25% economy *Level 4 Units (Level 2 in other cities, Level 2 if separated) *Start with 10,000 Kosice and Presov have the following buffs: *+15% terrain defense *+25% attack power *+25% separatist success chance *+10% terrorist chance *+20% economy *Level 4 Units (Level 3 in other cities, Level 5 in Kosice (the city)) *Start 10,000 units Buff explanation 'Terrain Defense Attacking units cannot navigate as good through forests and hills, and defenders know their homeland well. The higher the Terrain Defense, the lower the resulting number of units attacking. 'Attack Power' Unlike Terrain Defense, this buff INCREASES the number of attacking units by the percentage given. Attacking directly is one of the ways to take over a city. 'Separatist Success Chance' If you (player/nation) try to start a separatist movement in one of enemy cities, this stat shows the chance of the separatists succeeding, and the city falling into your/independent hands. Against separatists from other nation, attack power and terrain defense decide if you beat the separatists. 'Terrorist Chance' Enemies or NPC events can include terrorists. This number shows the chance of the terrorist attack succeeding. You can do nothing to fight the terrorist, except for recruiting more units. Terrorist attacks hurt your attack power by 2% permanently, until you make it higher. 'Economy' The base of all above-mentioned stats is economy. The base economy is 100% (higher/lower for each turn), which you can spend for the following: *Strenghtening your units (200% per city) *Recruiting 10,000 (80%) *Highering Attack Power by 1% (30%) *Lowering Terrorist Chance/Highering Separatist Success Chance by 1% (30%) *Highering Economical Income by 1% (50%) Bratislava has +45% economy, which makes up for 145% per turn. They recruit 20,000 and have 5% left. They attack Trnava, the city of Dunajska Streda with these 20,000 Level 5 units. Level 5 lowers all the terrain defense and highens the attack power by 15%. With its basic attack power, it makes the final attack power 40%. The terrain defense lowered by 15% equals -10% in Trnava Region. 15% + 40% + 10% lost from the defense equals 65%. Each 1,000 of soldiers equals 1%, which equals 85%. Trnava region has 15,000 units at that point, Level 3 in cities other than Trnava. Its terrain defense highens by 9%, making it 14%. 15.000 units equal 15%, which equals 29%. 85% from the attacker minus Trnava Region's basic defense equals 56%. The chance of Bratislava capturing the city is 56%, and it is up to random.org if Bratislava succeeds. (In the case of succeeding, the defender losts 56% of its units, and the attacker loses 44%.)